Kodai Time's
by HebaLightYukiGibbs18
Summary: What happens if a Japanese prince is kidnapped? Who will save him? What happens it is a Egyptian Pharaoh and that Pharaoh falls in love with this boy. You just have to find out for your self. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I HAVE POSTED ON THE INTERNET.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kodai Times.**_

There once lived a Pharaoh. This Pharaoh was only 18 years old. He had his whole live to live for. But he does not know that he will fall in love with a slave. This Pharaohs name is Atemu Yami Moto.

_**Chapter 1**_

The room was covered in gold. There was a throne in the middle of the room. There was some hieroglyphics on the throne. The hieroglyphics spelled out a name on it and that name was Atemu. Nexts to the throne there was another throne. This throne was for the Pharaohs lover when he gets married.

There are two people in this room. One is sitting on the Throne. The other one is standing nexts to the throne. The one standing netsw to the throne looked at the one sitting on the throne.

"Atemu, my Pharaoh, My Cousion, You sure that you want to do this?" asked the one nexts to the throne.

"Yes I a sure Seth my cousion. Why would I not want to get some new slave. The ones around the palace are getting old. There not doing there jobs right and there getting really slow to. I would like my palace looking nice and clean. Not dirty." said Atemu.

Seth looked at Atemu and signed. He did not know about his Cousion. He really would like hi to fing a love one like he did. Maybe if he did Atemu would not worry about these things so much as he did. Seth has Jono and he does not give a carry in the world any more. He just cares about Jono and his Cousion.

'I know I am a Priest and I sould take my job to my liking but I am really worried about Atemu. If he does not find a lover soon I don't know what will happen.' Thought Seth.

"Seth are you going to let them in or are you going to just stand there and look at me?" asked Atemu.

"I am going to let them in dont worry your pretty little head" said Seth walking over to the door.

As he open the door some one ran into the room. The some one ran right up to Atemu. This some one is a girl with brown hair and Green eyes. SHe is wearing a tunu the cam to her waisted. On her waisted there is a golden belt. She is wearing a shirt the was golden lineing to it. She is wearing a golden necklece with a ruby in the middle. She has no hat on so her brown hair was flying free. The girl looked at Atemu as she sits on his lap.

"Atemu I hear that you are getting new slaves. Can I watch?" asked this girl.

"Yes you can watch Mana. But you have to be quieted. I don't want another repeat like last time. Do you hear me?" asked Atemu.

"Yes Atemu I hear you." said the girl lat is now know as Mana.

Atemu waved to Seth to let him know to let the guards in with the slaves. Seth nodded and let the guards in. The first guard came in with about Three people behind him. This Three people are the slaves. Nexts came the other guard. The guards bowed.

"My pharaoh here are the slaves." siad the guards.

"Thanks you. You two may go wait out in the hall." siad Atemu as he gets up from the Throne and walks over to the Three slaves.

Atemu looks at the first slave. This one is a boy, He has white hair and blue eyes. Atemu eyes look at this boy with shocked eyes. This boy looks Like Akefia Yami Bakura. Atemu grabbed the boys chin sence he was looking down. The boy is looking at him now.

"Boy what is your name?" Asked Atemu.

The boy just looked at Atemu not knowing what he was saying. The boy shock his head and pointed to his throat. Atemu looked at Seth .

"Sir I don't think he can speak are languages." said Seth walking over to Atmeu.

"Then find out what languages he speaks please." said Atemu. Seth looked at Atemu and the grab a object from his waisted and put it up to The white hair boy. Seth then said some word. The object glowed a yellow color for 3 second. Seth then looked at Atemu.

"Sir he is british." said Seth. Atemu look at Seth the back at the white hair boy before clearing his throat.

"What is your name boy." said Atemu not in his own languages now. The white hair boy is shocked.

"My name is Ryou Light Bakura. How do you know how to speak my Languages your highness?" Asked the boy."

"I have to learn how to speak diffrienet languages. Do you know what those two speak?" Asked Atemu.

"Yes I do. The blondia is Eygptian and the other one is Japanese sir." said Ryou.

"Thanks you my dear boy." said Atemu moving to the nexts one. This one was also a boy he has blondia hair and purple eyes. Atemu cleared his thoart.

"Boy what is your name?" Asked Atemu as he lefted up the blondias head by his chin.

"My name is Mariku Light Ishtar your highness." said the blondia hair now knowed as Mariku. Atemu looked at him and smiled. Then he nodded his head in thanks.

Atemu came to the nexts one. He had to take a step back. This boy, if he can call him a boy. He looks like a Angel. He had the same hair as Atemu. But there was a differents This boys skin was pale white and his eyes were purple. Atremu blushed when the boy looked up at the pharaoh.

"My highness." said the boy. Atemu is shocked. This boy knows how to speak his languages.

"Yes little one?" asked Atemu. Atemu blushed even more when he called this boy that.

"My name is Yuugi Light Yuki Motou." said the boy now know as Yuugi. Atemu looks at Yuugi shocked.

"That name...That is a Princes name...But how are you named that...?" Aksed Atemu.

"Um I dont know if I should tell you my Highness." said Yuugi as he looks at Ryou and Mariku. Ryou and Mariku just shrug there sholder.

"You can tell me little one. I take it these two know to?" Asked Atemu.

"Yes they do." said Yuugi looked like he was about to cry. "I will tell you. But can it just be Me, You, and Ryou, and Mariku?" Asked Yuugi.

"Yes it can." said Atemu as he waved his hand and Mana and Seth left the room.

"Now if you don't mind...tell me your story." said Atemu walking back to his throne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story**_

Yuugi looked at Atemu. The at Ryou and Mariku then back at Atemu.

"Well I am waiting." said Atemu crossing his legs.

"Well...Um...My Pharaoh, My true name is Prince Yuugi Light Yuki Heba Motou." said Yuugi.

"What is the meaning of this." said Atemu as he looked at Yuugi.

"Your highness." said Ryou as he looked at Yuugi as he was starting to cry." If I may say some thing?" asked Ryou.

"You may talk." said Atemu as he looks at Ryou.

"Yuugi is a prince. We were kiddnapped." said Ryou as he walks over to the now crying Yuugi.

"Why were you kiddnapped?" Ask Atemu as he gets up and walks over to Yuugi and Ryou.

"They said we were kiddnapped because Yuugis father sentence the to be killed. The said it will be a trade. A life for a life." said Ryou as he hugs Yuugi.

"What do you mean a life for a life?" asked Atemu as he holds Yuugis sholuder.

"A life for a life..." Ryou was not able to finish what he was going to say as Yuugi screams out...

"THEY KILLED MY FATHER AND MADE ME SIT THERE AS THEY RAPED MY MOTHER. THEN THEY MADE MY MOTHER WATCH THEM AS THEY RAPED ME. THEY TOLD MY MOTHER WILL THEY WERE DOING THIS THAT SHE MARRIED INTO THE WRONG FAMILY. THAT HER HUSBAND DIED BECAUSE HE HAD SENTENCE THEM TO DEATH. THEY SAID THAT THEY WILL KILL ME IF THEY DID NOT GET WHAT THEY WANTED. BUT MY MOTHER SAID NO. THEY KILLED HER. SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY BROTHER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE TRULY KILLED HER. I PASTED OUT. I SAT THERE AND DID NOTHING. I AM A PRINCE AND I DID NOTHING TO HELP MY PARENTS!" Yuugi screamed this out as he passes out. The doors to the throne room bursted open and Seth and Malik ran in.

"What is going on in here?" asked Seth as he looks at his Cousein.

"What is with all the screaming?" asked Malik

"It is nothing you two." said Atemu as he picks up Yuugi. Atemu turned to Ryou and Mariku. "You two fallow me please." said Atemu as he walks over to the door. "Seth and Malik you to please." said Atemu as he walk out of the Throne room and down the hall to some stairs. He came to a door and opened it. Ryou, Mairku, Seth, and Malik followed him into the room.

"Shut the door please. " said Atemu as he lays Yuugi on the bed.

"Seth?" asked Atemu as he runs a finger along Yuugi's check.

"Yes Pharaoh?" asked Seth as he bows.

"I told you know to call me that." said Atemu

"Sorry my Cousion. What is wrong? Why did you want us to follow you?" Ask Seth.

"I want you to do some thing for me." said Atemu as he looks at Yuugi more.

"What is it then Atemu?" asked Seth.

"I want you to find Prince's Yuugi's Parents." said Atemu looking at Yuugis shoulder. There was a Moons on it.

"What do you mean Prince Yuugi?" Asked Seth.

"This is Prince Yuugi Light Yuki Heba Motou." Said Atemu pointing to Yuugi.

"But that is the name of the boy that you are supose to be marrying." Siad Seth shocked.

"What do you mean that I am supose to be marrying him?" asked Atemu looking at his cousin shocked.

"You are supose to get married to a prince in a far off land." said Seth.

"Oh, so this is the one I am supose to marry then?" asked Atemu still shocked.

"Yes you are. But I want to know why he was here as a slave?" asked Seth.

"He was kidnapped. So was Ryou and Mariku." said Atemu as he looked at his cousin.

Seth looked over to Ryou and Mariku. He got up and walked over to Ryou.

"Well it is nice to see you again Prince Ryou." said Seth looking at Ryou.

Atemu looked at Seth before saying. "Seth what do you mean Prince Ryou?" asked Atemu.

"I think you should explain it." said Seth as he holds out his hand for Ryou. Ryou takes Seths hand. Seth leads him over to the bed.

"Well Seth is right I am a Prince. But only have a Prince. But my story is a really long one" said Ryou.

"I have time." said Atemu sitting down right beside Yuugi.

**Me: **I am going to be in this. My character name is going to be Angel Yuki Light.

If you guess what she is going to be I mit put you in one of the storys.

_**Nexts Chapter is going to be Ryou's Story.**_


End file.
